BitterSweet
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Sasuke has returned to The Hidden Leaf Village to be with Mika. The Council isn't happy about it. what will Mika and Sasuke do to be together? This is the first time I've writen a story. I used my own character. It contants sexual contact of many sorts.
1. Welcome Back Maybe

This is a Sasumika story. 

Chapter 1  
Welcome Home …. Maybe. 

"Come on!" 

"What's the hurry?" 

"It's a surprise, come on." 

Running through the trees three people dashed to an opening near the bridge. 

Leading the way was a girl of seventeen, who went by the name Mika Kuruteen. She wore a dark mahogany tang-top with a black long sleeved jacket that flowed in her haste. She had dark blue capris, wrapped around her thigh was a blue pouch for holding kunai and shuriken. Around her waist was a blue forehead protector that she wore as a belt. Her sandals were black in color and mix-matched the right one was short but from her ankle to her knee was fishnet wrapping; the other side was like a knee high boot. The same with her gloves, the only difference was it was opposite. The left side was short and on her wrist she wore a wristband with a red circle on it and the letter "S" stitched on. The other side was to the elbow and on that wrist was a charm bracelet her parents gave to her. Her hair was dark brown and long down her back, it hung in her face against her pale skin making her seem like a vampire. But her pale face made her bright blue eyes shine more. 

Her friends Sakura Haruno, who wore a red qipao shirt with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short cream apron-like skirt, and lavender elbow protectors, and Naruto Uzumaki wearing an outfit retaining an orange color and a red swirl in the middle of the back, but the jacket is much more form fitting and the upper shoulders area is now black in color. A forehead protector that was a long black bandanna and he wore black sandals, followed quickly behind. 

"Just up here." Mika announced. 

She stopped in the opening, the others followed. 

"What now?" Naruto asked. 

_*So impatient.*  
_

"Just a second." Mika answered, holding a finger up. 

Then from the other side come a boy with navy blue hair and a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow. It was Sasuke Uchiha. 

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. 

Sasuke looked up; he was smirking, which is never a good sign. 

"Stay here, guys, please." Mika said walking to the boy. When she got closer to him she said, "Now will you come home. We're here. We'll protect you. They can't touch you." 

Mika looked at Sasuke. She was trying to make eye contact but to no avail. 

He didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes. He had already agreed to come back when he killed Orochimaru. There was not a lot holding him back. Even the fact that his brother was still alive wasn't a reason to stay alone and away from Mika. 

"I'm come back, lead the way." Sasuke said. 

Mika, without thinking, toke Sasuke's hand and lead him toward his former friends and teammates. 

Sasuke could feel his cheeks getting hot, with the warmth of Mika's hand on his it made him nerves. 

"Guys I've got great news and bad news. The great news is Sasuke is coming back home. The bad news we need to do whatever we can to keep it that way." Mika said with a serious look on her face. She refused to let Sasuke's hand go despite his protest to the closeness. 

"Sasuke is ….. coming … back." Naruto and Sakura stammered together. 

"Yeah, but we have a problem that me and Sasuke discussed. The Council won't like this, the only thing we have is our will and Lady Tsunade." Mika said she was doing her best to keep hold of Sasuke's hand no matter what. 

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade is the best thing we can have on our side right now." Sakura said eyeing Mika and Sasuke's conjoined hands. 

"Yeah, yeah. We have grandma Tsunade." Naruto yelled. "Wait, question, how do we get Sasuke into the village?" 

"I've already got that down, just watch." Mika turned to Sasuke. She bit her thumb wiped the blood a cross her hand, made some hand signs slammed her hand down on the ground, and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" 

There was a cloud of smoke. When it disappeared there was a huge wolf looking animal. 

"Guys you remember Tsukune." Mika said petting the giant wolf. 

"Yeah." Naruto and Sakura said, which they might as well have said 'duh'. 

Tsukune licked Mika twice then turned her head toward Sasuke and barked happily. 

Sasuke made some hand signs, and then another cloud of smoke appeared. When it disappeared in stead of Sasuke there was a large tiger. 

"And you guys remember Kilala." Mika said winking. 

Naruto and Sakura got it right away. Sasuke was using a transformation jutsu to look like Mika's other summoning animal.  
Also with Tsukune around no one will think that isn't Kilala. 

"Wait. What about Kiba and Akamaru or Neji and Hinata." Sakura asked. 

"We already thought about that. We simply avoid them." Mika said hopping on Kilala (Sasuke). 

The others hopped on to Tsukune. 

Mika pointed and the animals toke off to the Hidden Leaf Village.  
As they approached the gates they slowed down and Mika, Naruto, and Sakura hopped off. 

"Let's just walk though. Only speak when spoken to. Got it." Mika looked around the group with a serious expression on her face.  
They followed Mika's lead through the gates. 

Mika whispered 'straight home, now.' They went their separate ways. 

Sasuke felt like a pup - kitten following his master around. 

Tsukune kept barking like she wanted something. 

'Wait till we get home, Tsukune.' Mika whispered to the wolf. But they weren't heading home they were headed for the Hokage's building. 

'What are you doing?' Sasuke whispered he voice had a high tone to it making him sound like the real Kilala. 

'We have to.' was all Mika whispered back. 

They headed to the double doors of the Hokage office.  
Mika pushed the doors open. 

"Lady Tsunade, it's time." Mika said when she got to the Hokage's desk. 

"You're not serious? Now? Where?" The Fifth Hokage said looking around hastily. 

"Right here." Mika said holding her hand out toward Sasuke. 

"Wow. He really came back. You're not trying to scare me." 

"Would I do that to you? You have to go against The Council." 

"Fine, I'll go now. Nothing to do." Lady Tsunade stood up and walked to the door. 

"Wish me luck." 

Four hours went by and nothing had happened other than Sasuke turning back to normal, Mika pacing the room, and Tsukune gnawing on a chunk of meat Mika gave her an hour into the wait. 

Then the doors flew open. Standing at the door was Lady Tsunade and six ANBU. 

"Don't worry, you two. Sasuke is fine. These ANBU are going to put Sasuke in isolation for ten days, while we figure out what to do with him. They won't hurt or kill him, Mika." Tsunade said stepping out of the way so the ANBU can get Sasuke. 

"Sasuke don't say or do anything out of line. That might put you on their good side. Okay?" Mika said as the ANBU ninja approached. 

Sasuke nodded. 

Mika kissed his lips after they tied chains on him, and were getting ready to take him away. 

She smiled 'it'll be ok' she mouthed. 

Mika choked back the tears that were welling up, she was good at that.

They toke him away.


	2. Life on Surveilance

This story is told in a Sasuke POV. 

Chapter 2 

Life on Surveillance 

They toke him away. 

In Sasuke's apartment room he seemed alone, but he knew there were three ANBU outside his door and one of them was Neji Hyuga. There were at least 10 outside surrounding the place.  
Mika was right across the hall. He couldn't even talk to her, he felt more alone then when he was gone. 

_*I'm not aloud to leave my room until they say otherwise. I can't see Mika. This is fucking bullshit.*_

Three days later. 

Sasuke was lying on the floor just watching the ceiling fan osculate. He couldn't think of anything to do at this time. 

Seven days left and Sasuke would either live or be killed for his treachery. 

He looked at the door. The gate way to Mika, the next time he sees Mika he - he - really didn't know what he would or could do, without a protest from Mika. 

The door opened and Mika walked in. Sasuke sat up instantly. His eyes were wide with shock. 

_*I thought I couldn't see her at all. What the hell is she doing here?*_

Mika didn't look at him. She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and toke out some ingredients. 

She stood at the stove for about one-or-two hours cooking.  
Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't want a single detail to go over looked. Whether it was her tied back hair that he could've sworn was light brown not dark, almost black. Her purple tang top which showed the scar he left as a good bye present from the time he first saw his friends, Sai and Captain Yamato. The scar looked like veins of lightning coursing through her left shoulder. He felt so guilty for having hurt her, scaring her forever.  
She wiped her left hand on the apron she was wearing and he saw the wristband he had given her on their first and last date. 

_*She still has that? I was sure that after what I did to her she would get rid of it out of hatred.*__  
_

Mika stretched to reach the top shelf but it seemed she was struggling. Sasuke couldn't help it he got up and walked over to her. He stretched over her, reaching pass her. 

"What do you want to get?" he asked looking down at her. 

It was a tight fit; Sasuke was practically on top of her. 

Mika didn't look at him or talk to him, she just pointed at the glass in the way back of the cupboard. 

Sasuke grabbed it, she toke it, and only when she squeezed out from under him he smelled the difference. When she was there it smelled of some sort of sweet candy. With her gone it smelled like miso soup and something spicy. 

_*Guess she wouldn't make me something I didn't like.*_

"Mika, why are you here?" Sasuke finally choked out. 

She didn't say anything just pointed to the meal she had just laid out on the table for him. 

"You're cooking me my meal?" Sasuke asked he wasn't good at charades. 

Mika held up a thumb. Sasuke guessed that meant 'yeah'. 

She walked over to him and got on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips to his. 

She turned on her toes and walked out the door. 

Sasuke could hear her talking to what sounded like Neji. 

'Thank you for letting me cook for him. I'll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast.' 

'Goodnight Mika-sama, see you tomorrow.' 

'You don't have to call me that Neji, we're friends, come on.' 

'Sorry Mika - chan.' 

'*sigh* Better, better. Don't kill yourself now.' 

Then another door closed. 

_*Mika must have gone home.*  
_

Sasuke sat down and started to eat. He hated to admit it but he loved her cooking, even more than his mothers'. 

Day after day Mika came three times a day to cook for him. 

He talked to her, but he found out she was only aloud to make him food if she didn't talk to him. 

The thing was he was getting better at charades every day. 

On the last day Mika asked for permission to talk to him just this once. Because she was doing so well at not talking to him they granted her permission for the time she was there to interact with Sasuke. 

Mika walked in that morning calm and cool like that wasn't true, but the minute the door closed behind her she threw herself at Sasuke grabbing him in a throat hug. She kissed him on the lips then let him go so he could breath. 

"What - is - this?" Sasuke asked catching his breath. 

"I can talk to you for the day. This is it the tenth day." Mika said. 

Sasuke looked at her. It toke him a second to understand. 

"That's pretty bitter-sweet, isn't it?" Sasuke asked her as he got to his feet. 

"Well, yeah, but we can talk to each other. If you have any questions now is the time, tomorrow you may not be around to ask." Mika answered taking a seat on the bed. 

"Well for starters, why is Neji calling you 'sama'? Why couldn't you talk or interact with me?" Sasuke said standing over her. 

"Well the answers are simple. Neji is an ANBU of jonin rank, and so am I, but my position is higher than his, so. Now the second is, they thought if we talked we would be plotting your escape from here if the outcome was bad. The third is I haven't taken it off ever since you gave it to me. It's my treasure." Mika answered looking up at him with a smile. 

"I didn't ask three questions." Sasuke said looking dumbfounded. 

"I know, but you wanted to ask why I was still wearing this wristband. By the way that face makes you look like Naruto." She said holding up her wrist. 

"Thanks. Anyway, it's your treasure?" Sasuke said taking her wrist in his hand. 

"Yep, it reminds me of the good days." 

Suddenly Sasuke pulled her off the bed and into a hug that would have crushed a normal person. His hand was rubbing her left shoulder. Mika wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest to cover the fact that she was crying. 

'I'm sorry. You know that this was a mistake, right?' Sasuke whispered in her ear. 

"Of course, you didn't mean to stab me with the chidori. And I'm not being sarcastic." Mika muffled in his chest. 

"Shoot!" Mika said pushing away from Sasuke. 

She ran to the kitchen. "I need to get cooking." 

"I can go without one meal, Mika." Sasuke said looking at her with a smirk. He knew she thought of it more as a crooked smile, and she loved it. 

Mika looked at him. He could see that it worked. 

She pretty much melted in his arms when he kissed her. 

"I have three hours tops each time I came here." Mika said when the kiss was over. "It's been about an hour now." 

After that Sasuke picked her up by the knees and carried her to the bed, where they just laid there. They couldn't make noise obviously. 

Sasuke was playing with her hair. Mika was tracing the lines of his abs with her finger. Sasuke smelled the scent of sweet candy from her. For someone who hate sweet things, he love that smell. 

"What is that smell?" Sasuke asked smelling her hair. 

"It's my shampoo 'Panda Lily'." 

"And it smells sweet?" 

"I guess. I smell vanilla." 

"How..?" 

"It's special the smell is different to everyone who smells it. Sakura smells cotton candy, for example." 

"Oh." 

When the three hours where up there was a knock on the door. 

'Mika-sama times up, time to go.' 

Mika got up kissed Sasuke on the cheek and was out the door before Sasuke could sit up on the bed. 

Sasuke was puzzled. 

_*Why did she leave in a hurry?*_

That afternoon Mika walk in the door like she did in the morning. 

She held her finger to her mouth telling Sasuke to stay quite, even after the door was closed. 

She walked to the kitchen, made an hour-long-meal, and then set it on the table. 

Sasuke looked at her questioningly. 

"I didn't want them to think I was taking advantage of their kindness, and I didn't want you to say that you can skip another meal. Oh, to answer your question I left quickly so they didn't come in and see our situation." Mika said as Sasuke sat down and they both picked up a fork. 

She ate with him. 

Sasuke's mind kept going to the fact that this in their situation was like a date. He realized he was thinking just like Naruto when he gets a chance to be alone with Sakura. 

Mika got up and did the dishes when they were done. 

Sasuke offered to help dry and put them away. 

So for an hour they did the dishes loudly so the guards couldn't hear them talking. 

The three hours ended and Mika walked to the door just as the knocking came. 

"Coming! Bye Sasuke, see you tonight." Mika said as she closed the door. 

Sasuke had an idea.


	3. Last and Wild Night

This is in Third person POV 

Chapter 3  
Last and Wild Night 

Sasuke had an idea. 

Mika walked passed Neji Hyuga. 

"Can I ask you a question, come here." Mika said pulling Neji by the jacket. 

"Mika-sama, what do you want?" Neji said clearly frustrated about Mika man-handling him. 

'I want some privacy tonight when I come to make Sasuke dinner.' Mika said get in his face so she didn't have to talk to loud. 

'I can't do that Mika-sama.' Neji said trying to get way. 

'I don't ask much, Neji, please. It's the last night what harm is it. I'll be there Sasuke won't get way. With me there he won't even try. I'm begging.' Mika said doing her best to make puppy-dog eyes.  
_*I've sunk so low, having to beg Neji of all people. I just want a night with Sasuke.*_  
'Mika-sama? Fine, how about a compromise?' Neji said looking away from her.  
_*Is he blushing?*_  
'Sure, what?' Mika said sounding too happy.  
'I'll give you privacy, if you are still done in three hours.'  
_*Jeez, that was easy.*__  
_'Definitely. Whatever you say. Thank you.' Mika kissed Neji on the cheek in her excitement. Then dashed into her house to figure out tonight's meal. 

Meanwhile.  
_*Damn.*  
_Sasuke kicked the table.  
_*I can't believe it's the last day already.*  
_Two hours later.  
'Thank you, Neji.' It was Mika's voice.  
She walked in went to the kitchen cooked for about 40 minutes.  
"Sasuke get this…" She said as she was carrying the food to the table.  
"What?" Sasuke asked helping her set the stuff down.  
"We're alone tonight. No one is watching us. You are welcome."  
Mika smiled up at him after she sat down.  
"What!"  
"I talked to Neji. He let us have dinner alone tonight."  
"Wow. I guess you worked some magic, huh?"  
"Definitely."  
They ate there dinner quietly.  
When they were done Sasuke helped with the dishes again.  
"So what do we do?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the bed.  
"Well…" Mika then sat on his lap chest-to-chest. "… what do you think?"  
"I'm thinking - something we can do maybe five times." Sasuke said smirking.  
There's that smile.  
"Ha. You're an over achiever, aren't you." Mika said smiling.  
She could feel herself melting into his eyes.  
Then Sasuke lifted her off his lap, stood up, and put her on the bed.  
He knelt over her, make her have to lay down on the bed.  
He pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the softness of her lips. Sasuke traced the space of her mouth with his tongue.  
Mika wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Sasuke reached up her t-shirt to unclip her bra.  
Mika went for his shirt, taking it off.  
That was the only time when their lips separated, when the shirts went over their heads.  
The pants were next. Then, Mika's bra.  
Sasuke started massaging her breast. Mika let out a moan.  
She is really sensitive.  
When he licked them, her head jerked back and she moaned "AH!"  
Sasuke's hand started going south.  
When they plunged in, Mika accidentally scratched Sasuke's back.  
_*Wow, it feels too good.*_  
Sasuke fingered her for a minute. Then Mika's head jerked, her back arched, and she screamed "AAAHHHH!"  
'Came already.' Sasuke thought out loud as he pulled his fingers out. They were covered in white juice, he licked it.  
"Sorry." Mika said as haze cleared from her eyes. "I thought you did like sweet stuff." She giggled.  
"Don't be sorry, and don't laugh." Sasuke said kissing her.  
The underwear came off.  
Sasuke couldn't believe it came down to it already. He was hard, yeah, but it was Mika. What if he never saw her again?

Mika had previously thought that getting close to Sasuke again could only bring her pain again. But how could she be so selfish. Sasuke would need all the friends he had especially now, and if he is going to die tomorrow so be it. She'll just have to deal with the pain at least she was with him till the end. She also thought about joining him shortly afterwards.  
"It's okay, Sasuke." Mika said looking longingly at him.

She was wary about this.  
She looked so cute he couldn't say no.  
_*God, only a few centimeters were in, but it was so hot.*_  
In seconds, they were panting, and it made him feel all the worse. How could he be feeling pleasure when tomorrow could probably only bring pain to Mika.  
He went slowly, at first. Her moans and groans were too much.  
He was turned on to the sounds she was making.  
Sasuke kissed her again, still slowly thrusting.  
"F-faster… God … faster, please!" she moaned. Sasuke twitched at these words.  
"Are you su-"  
"Sasuke, just do it!" Mika cried, she didn't mean to sound demanding, but she couldn't think straight.  
He pulled out, then back in. Mika moaned liquidly. Sasuke could feel the tightness.  
"Saaasukeee-!" Mika whined.  
Sasuke rammed into her hard, and moaned. Mika rolled her hips desperately up into Sasuke's, making Sasuke bite his lip. He started thrusting again, as hard and fast as he dared.  
Mika arched back, choking on her scream. Sasuke's heart started beating even faster, pumping adrenaline throughout his body. He tweaked Mika's nipple, earning a moan. He could feel the light sheen of sweat that covered her body and knew that there was one on his as well.  
"Ah, M-Mika…" he panted. The bed rocked under them, creaking with every thrust. Their world was one of heat and passion, where only they existed. Sasuke gasped as Mika grabbed him and pulled him down into a brutal, searing kiss.  
"Sasu-ke I c-can't." Mika moaned.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Sasuke panted.  
He thrusted harder a few more times.  
Mika screamed "SASUKE!"  
Then just before the climax, he pulled out squirting white liquid all over her.  
"Oh. Jeez, I'm sorry Mika."  
Mika just licked her lips. "It's okay I like sweet stuff." She giggled.  
"Funny." He said helping her clean herself up.  
That night they my not have done it five times, but four was just as good.  
Two hours later.  
The knocking came.  
'Mika-sama time is up.'  
Mika tried to hop off the bed, but she couldn't feel her legs.  
Sasuke helped as much as he could.  
She gathered herself at the door, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and then she was out the door.  
Sasuke plopped down on the bed.  
_*Shit, what a night. Now for tomorrow.*_  
He then fell asleep instantly.  
'Thank you Neji. We had a nice time not having to worry.' Mika said as she went to her door.  
'Not a problem.' Neji said bowing slightly. 'Good night, Mika-sama.'  
She went to her bedroom laid down and just smiled.  
_*If I was a normal I probably would be cheering right now, but I can't feel my legs and there is still tomorrow.*_  
Mika fell asleep quiet peacefully


	4. Live or Die

This is in Mika POV. 

Chapter 4  
Live or Die 

There's still tomorrow. 

The next morning Mika showered, dressed, and headed for the Hokage's office. 

As she walked out of the door to the hall she saw the ANBU were gone. 

_*They already toke Sasuke. They aren't wasting time. Dammit.*_She made haste to summon Tsukune. 

"Go sniff out Sasuke then tell me where he is, okay." She said as they walked down to the entrance doors to the apartment. 

The huge wolf barked happily. Tilted her head up and sniffed a few times. Then Tsukune toke off. 

_*Good girl.*__  
_

Mika dashed to the Hokage's building, ran up the stairs to the floor of the office, where she slammed into Minato. 

"Ow. What the he-ll. Oh, sorry Minato-sensei." Mika said when she realized who it was. 

"Don't worry. Where are you headed?" She asked when she got her balance. 

"I'm headed to Lady Tsunade's office." 

"She isn't there. Here, come with me." Minato put her arm around Mika's shoulder. 

They were headed for the roof. *Why?* 

When Mika saw the scene on the roof she realized she was just in time. 

Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke were there. Every one was standing side to side with each other just behind Lady Tsunade and Shizune. There were four ANBU ninja behind Sasuke, who was in front of The Fifth Hokage on his knees. His arms were chained behind his back. He was just staring at the ground. 

Mika saw Tsukune sitting next to Sakura. 

_*Well, she did find him.*_

"Mika." first Sakura said it, then Naruto, next was Lady Tsunade. 

"Mika-sama." Neji said bowing slightly. 

"Mika!" Sasuke was shocked to see her here for this. 

"Mika, please stand over there." Lady Tsunade said pointing to were Tsukune was sitting. 

Minato guided Mika. She couldn't even look at Sasuke, sitting in that position, it hurt too much. 

_*Please, please. Let him live I can't live with him gone. If he doesn't exist why should I?*_

Lady Tsunade stepped forward. "NOW THE TIME HAS COME!" she announced when she got to the edge of the roof. 

Mika hadn't noticed the crowd gathering below. 

"The Council was decided with much debate that the life of Sasuke Uchiha should be put to a village vote." She announced. 

Mika couldn't believe that was the decision. 

"Now decide what to do with Sasuke Uchiha. You have an hour." Lady Tsunade turned around smiled at Mika. Then she said, "except for the people standing here." She said looking at the line of people. She put her hand on Sasuke's head. 'Don't worry.' She mouthed when he looked up. 

_*That's not good enough.*_

"Lady Tsunade, please, can I say something to the crowd before they decide?" Mika asked. 

Tsunade saw the plead in her eyes. 

"Fine, but make it quick." 

"Thank you Milady." 

Mika walked up and toke Lady Tsunade's place. 

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village. I have some words that I hope you'll take into consideration." She toke a deep breath. 

"Sasuke Uchiha is known today as a traitor for his abandonment of our village, yes. But most of you knew him before that time, am I right? I'm here to tell you that the Sasuke you see before you isn't that much different. Sure he's more powerful and he was visually part of Orochimaru's group. 

"Among other things, he is actually nicer than before.  
Please don't vote on what you know now but what you knew then, because there is no difference between the Sasuke you liked and the Sasuke you hate. Also think of the people who will be affected by the outcome." Mika couldn't choke back the tears. She cried for everyone there who wanted to, but couldn't. 

The crowd fell silent. They were shocked by her words and her tears, but mostly her tears. The girl who never cried was looking like a waterfall in front of everyone. 

"Thank you for hearing me out." 

Minato came up behind her and guided her back to her place next to Sakura. 

'I - I hope they – heard me.' Mika whimpered behind sniffs. 

'I'm sure they did. I'm sure they did.' Minato said giving her a hug. 

Minato was like a mother to Mika. If Mika needed it she would be there for her. Even she knew at that point Sasuke wished he could comfort her right now. 

It felt like forever, but the hour was up. 

"Now the vote is in." 

_*Please, God, please he needs to live.*__  
_

Mika had her head buried in Minato's shoulder. Sakura was holding onto Naruto. Naruto tried to comfort Sakura and not to cry at the same time. Kakashi was quiet as usual, but you could tell he was somewhat sad. Shizune couldn't look. 

An ANBU named Rin held a sword out in case the verdict was to kill Sasuke. Sasuke was fully prepared to die but he hoped that Mika could, would, and should find happiness when he was gone he wished he could tell her that. 

"In the case of Sasuke Uchiha, he will …." 

It was taking to long. 

_*Say it already, come on.*__  
_

"LIVE." 

Mika was shocked her head jutted up so fast she almost toke Minato out. 

_*Sasuke lives.*__  
_

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto sniffed once then jumped up and down, making Sakura do the same. Tsukune jumped up and down mimicking Naruto and Sakura. 

The ANBU ninja put his sword back in it's sheathe. 

They unchained Sasuke's arms. 

He stood up; just as he got his balance he was almost knocked back down by Mika. 

With her arms around his neck, she crushed him in a hug. 

"You're still alive." She said letting go. "For a second I thought I fell asleep and was dreaming." 

"No, I'm still alive, and I'm here to stay." Sasuke said taking her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. 

The whole crowd saw this. 

"Well that's it. Sasuke in return for letting you live. The village wants you to do community service for two months. Other than that you're a somewhat free man." Lady Tsunade interrupted. 

"I understand, Milady. Thank you for your help. Can I go home without an escort?" Sasuke asked looking over his shoulder at the ANBU. 

"Yes, yes you can, and you're welcome. Come on, Shizune." 

"Yes Lady Tsunade." 

They turned and walked down the stairs with ANBU close behind. 

"This is great Sasuke." Sakura said walking up to them, with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei close behind. 

"Yeah, awesome." Naruto exclaimed. 

"I'm proud of you Mika, holding your own like that." Minato said shortly after they all started heading home. 

"Thank you, Minato-sensei." Mika said with a smile. 

Mika and Sasuke were holding hands on the walk home. Minato was following just to talk to Mika. 

After they got to the apartment Minato walked on taking Tsukune with her. 

At the doors to their rooms Mika asked Sasuke if she could spend the night. He wasn't about to refuse. 

They didn't do much. A few kisses and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

This is nice. I don't want this to end. (That's in Mika and Sasuke POV.)


	5. Community Service

This is in Sasuke POV. 

Chapter 5  
Community Service 

"Thank you, sir." 

"No problem ma'am." 

Sasuke had been doing community services for seven days now. He was always too exhausted to see Mika. He had to help people left and right for ten hours. 

Sasuke was dawning a new outfit. His shirt had no sleeves but was still open at the torso. His pants were the same as when he came back. The purple rope was replaced with a same sort of belt. And around his arms were bandages in the style of Rock Lee. 

Mika and Ino got together to make it for him. Mika designed it Ino made it. Mika really loved the whole open torso part of the outfit Sasuke wore before so she didn't change much. Actually she even took off the sleeves to see his muscles, which she is embarrassed to admit. 

"What's next?" Sasuke asked. 

"Hine-san needs help with her lawn." Kilala answered, she was in the form of a, little mid-shin high sized, cat. 

Mika said she wanted Sasuke to have some company, she was really watching over him incase The Council changed their minds. 

"Again?" Sasuke groaned. 

"I think she likes you." Kilala laughed. 

"Don't even joke about that. Mika would kill me." Sasuke said with a smirk. 

"So you admit it!" Kilala said jumping over the stream of water that lined Hine-san's house. 

"Shut up, I am not!" Sasuke said following suit. 

"Is that you Sasuke?" came a voice from the back of the house. 

"Yeah, it's me." Sasuke called. 

A girl about twenty came hopping out from behind the house.  
She had a light tan and shoulder length, lavender colored hair. Her eyes were like big sky blue crystals. Her clothes looked like she was doing house work or cooking. 

"You're just in time, Sasuke, I'm making lunch." She said picking up and petting Kilala. 

"That's okay, Hine-san. I'm just here to help with your lawn, again." 

"Oh, come on, please." 

_*Jeez. Why do I have to be the good guy?*  
_

"Fine, I'll get working now." 

"Great! Just pull the weeds there and plant that container of seeds there. I'll be out soon with the food. What would you like to drink? Let me guess, water." 

"Yeah." 

"I'll be right back." She disappeared into the house. 

_*Mika understands me. She knows what I like in a lot of things._ _She's cute - no hot. Dammit, Kilala.*  
_

"What." Kilala said mean-mugging Sasuke, because he was unknowingly glaring at her. 

"Sorry, it's nothing." Sasuke said resuming pulling the weeds. 

"Are you mad because I said something about that girl?" Kilala said getting in his line of view. 

"NO!" Sasuke sounded so condescending Kilala could see right through it. 

"Sure. Look Mika is not that jealous, she'll most likely laugh at this." 

"You think so." 

"I know her more then even Sakura." 

"How?" Sasuke asked, how can an animal who has only known her for 3 ½ years, know her more than her friend of 11 years. 

"She talks in her sleep." Kilala said nodding her head. 

"Oh, right. I forgot." Sasuke said with a slight smile 

"Huh?" Kilala looked puzzled. 

No one knew about the night before Sasuke's almost execution. 

"Hey." came from next to Sasuke. 

He jumped he didn't notice Hine-san crouched down next to him.  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" she laughed. 

"No." but the way he said it he might as well have said 'yeah'. 

"Your food is getting cold. I have stuff to do in the house." She turned and went back into the house. 

"Hey, hurry and eat so we can get going." Kilala said nibbling on her food. 

"Yeah." 

"Bye, Hine-san." Sasuke and Kilala said. 

"Bye and thanks again for your help." Hine-san said waving until they were out of view. 

"Well, that went well. She wasn't around much." Kilala said she was riding on Sasuke head. 

"Yep." Sasuke was just happy to get to go home and sleep. 

He knocked on Mika's door to give Kilala back, but this time she didn't answer. 

"Huh? That's weird usually she is still up." Sasuke tried knocking again. 

"Sasuke, I can get in on my own, don't wake her up, okay." 

"Fine." Sasuke was moping. He at least wanted to see her for a second. 

He opened the door to his room and walked in. 

It was pitch dark except for some slits of moonlight. 

He laid on his bed and just as he closed his eyes. 

'Sasuke' 

His eyes opened and he sat up, reaching for the light. 

'It won't work. I toke the bulb.' A hand came into the light with a light bulb in it. 

_*What the hell?*__  
_

'Now who was that girl you've been seeing everyday for a week now?' 

"She's a girl who asks me to help with her lawn. Why?" 

The person toke a step forward into the light, but Sasuke couldn't tell who it was yet. 

'Is she prettier than Mika-chan?' 

"What are y-Mika?" Sasuke said squinting though the darkness. 

"Toke you long enough." She said and Sasuke could see a smile. 

"What are you doing, moron." Sasuke laughed. 

"Hold on now. Answer my question." Mika said making Sasuke stop from getting off the bed. 

"What?" 

"Well, I mean, she's tan, older, cuter, and happier." Mika said walking over to the bed and sat on the corner. 

"So." 

"You're not attracted to someone who is obviously much prettier than your girlfriend?" Mika said looking at Sasuke bewildered. 

_*Did she say girlfriend?*__  
_

"Cuter? I didn't see that. To me you're way more beautiful than her or anyone for that matter. Also, she is too bubbly for me and I don't like the color tan." 

Mika knew the last part was a joke, so she laughed. 

"You are too sweet. Even if you're lying." Mika said kissing Sasuke. 

Her soft lips were an invite for the night Sasuke knew that. 

There was nothing holding them back now. They went all out.  
In a matter of minutes they were naked Mika was on Sasuke's lap back to chest 

Sasuke's right hand traveled down to her core and the other took her chest. Mika blushed at the touch and moaned as Sasuke touched her nipples and played roughly. She moaned again as Sasuke pumped a finger into her pussy, then added a second, making her scream, and then a third, now she was screaming and she was about to cum. Sasuke whispered into her ear, "Not yet, Mika, wait a bit." She gasped and shivered in pleasure when he licked her ear. 

"Ah, Sasuke! PLEASE! I NEED TO FEEL YOU!" Mika screamed.  
He smirked. He had a different idea. 

He let her go just to switch positions. He got in front of her slid down to lick her pussy. 

Then he let her cum, "Sa-su-ke sor-ry." Mika panted. 

"Don't worry. I wanted that to happen. Payback from yesterday."  
Mika giggled. Sasuke realized when she laughed during sex she got more pleasure. 

Sasuke then thrusted into her, and she gave a cry of pure euphoria. 

Sasuke pushed in and Mika moaned in pleasure. Sasuke groaned. 

_*Damn, she is really tight.*__  
_

Mika was already going to reach her climax, as was Sasuke. 

Like last time he pulled out before he came in her, but this time he aimed away from Mika. 

They spent the whole night together.


	6. Clubbin' part 1

This is in Third Person POV.

Chapter 6

Clubbin' part 1

Sasuke had finally finished his community service duties and the guys wanted to celebrate by going to the reopening of their favorite club 'The Pink Flamingo'.

"Come on, Sasuke. It'll be fun and I have a surprise for everyone. Please, I want you to come." Mika said. She was pulling on his arm trying to pull him off his bed.

"Look I don't want to go even if it's a celebration for me." Sasuke said. "And your about to pull my arm out of its socket."

"*sigh* Look…" Mika sat down next to Sasuke. "…. I want you to see my surprise." She pleaded, pressing your chest to his arm, purposely.

Sasuke face was turning red. "Fine, I'll come. You've got me wrapped around your finger don't you?"

"Yep, right here." Mika laughed, holding up her finger. "Alright let's go before I change my mind." Sasuke said, reluctantly getting up.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled when the club was in sight.

"Hey, so who's here?" Mika asked, not being able to see any other people around.

"Their inside, I stayed to watch for you. As for who's here, there's Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai, Neji and Tenten, and that's just the couples. There are some senseis, other friends and even…." Sakura paused then leaned toward Mika and whispered '… Gaara.'

'How?'

'He's here for the chunin exams, and when I told him about the surprise he wanted to see it.'

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Mika yelled right in Sakura's ear.

"Sorry, I didn't tell him exactly what it was." Sakura said rubbing her ear.

"Forget it." Mika sighed and pulled them both into the club.

They were all having a lot of fun. Everyone laughing, drinking, and goofing off. The only person not drinking anything was Mika. She had a low alcohol resistance.

"Hey guys it's time." Mika said after awhile.

"Right." Sakura said standing up.

Mika, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sai and Kiba got up and walked to the stage in the front of the club.

"Okay everyone." Mika said when she got to the microphone. "We have a surprise for you all."

Mika could see in the crowed club was everybody they knew. All the senseis, the remainders of Team Asuma, Team Kurunai, and Team Guy. There were other people there but the lights made it hard to see.

"Alright, hope you like. HIT IT!" Mika yelled thrusting her fist in the air.

Music started and everyone started to get the idea.

Mika grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

(A Little Bit © Jessica Simpson)(Verse: Mika sing)

I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on sidelines/The kind of girl who doesn't say it straight from her mind/You're gonna know all that I'm feeling on the inside/I ain't into games, I don't wanna waste/Any time and all the energy we could spend/Being together boy forever you're my best friend/Got a little problem that I can't mend/You been taking me for granted you

(Bridge: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

I don't wanna walk away from what we have, and you know it/I'm not telling you all of this to make you mad/It's not about who's right or wrong/It's not about who's weak or strong/It's about what I need to make this last

(Chorus: Sakura+Ino sing)

A little more time, a little less wait/A little more heart, a little less break/Simple and true, what they say/A little bit goes a long way/A little less talk, a little more do/A little more me, a little less you/Baby at the end of the day/A little bit goes a long way

(Verse: Mika sing)

Don't wanna end up in a tricky situation/So I'm giving you my every indication/We can work it out together stop the tension/Try to understand, baby where I stand/I love you and I'm trying to be gentle/So let me break it down for you and make it simple/I gave my heart and soul to you now it's essential/That you show a little love for me

(Bridge: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

I don't wanna walk away or let you go, and you know it/I'm not telling you all of this to make you sad/It's not about the tears we cry/It's about how hard we try/To give a little more/See the other side

(Chorus: Sakura+Ino sing)

(Verse: Mika sing)

And it hurts me, 'cause I care and I'm telling you why /I'm unhappy so if you love me  
A little bit is not that much to ask to make things right/Oh yeah x2 a little bit goes a long, long way

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Mika and the girls were dancing in sync. They copied each other beautifully.

(Who Knew © P!nk)(Verse: Mika sing)

You took my hand/You showed me how/You promised me you'd be around/Uh huh That's right/I took your words/And I believed/In everything/You said to me/Yeah huh That's right

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

If someone said three years from now/You'd be long gone/I'd stand up and punch them out/Cause they're all wrong/I know better/Cause you said forever and ever/Who knew

(Verse: Mika sing)

Remember when we were such fools/And so convinced and just too cool/Oh no No no/I wish I could touch you again/I wish I could still call you friend/I'd give anything

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

When someone said count your blessings now/'fore they're long gone/I guess I just didn't know how/I was all wrong/They knew better/Still you said forever and ever/Who knew

(Verse: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Yeah yeah/I'll keep you locked in my head/Until we meet again Until we Until we meet again/And I won't forget you my friend/What happened

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

If someone said three years from now/You'd be long gone/I'd stand up and punch them out/Cause they're all wrong and/That last kiss/I'll cherish/Until we meet again/And time makes/It harder/I wish I could remember/But I keep/Your memory/You visit me in my sleep/My darling/Who knew/My darling/My darling/Who knew/My darling/I miss you/My darling/Who knew/Who knew

They didn't dance for this song. Mika kept, without realizing it, holding her wristband. Which Sasuke noticed.

(Bring Me to Life © Evanescence)(Verse: Mika sings)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold /Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Chorus: Mika sing+Naruto)

(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark/(Wake me up)/Bid my blood to run/(I can't wake up)/Before I come undone/(Save me)/Save me from the nothing I've become

(Verse: Mika sing)

Now that I know what I'm without/You can't just leave me/Breathe into me and make me real/Bring me to life

(Chorus: Mika sing+Naruto)

(Bridge: Sakura, Ino+Naruto)

Bring me to life/ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)/Bring me to life

(Verse: Mika sing+Naruto)  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead/ (All this time I can't believe I couldn't see/Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)/I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems/Got to open my eyes to everything/ (Without a thought without a voice without a soul/Don't let me die here/There must be something more)/Bring me to life

(Chorus: Mika sing+Naruto)

(Bridge: Sakura, Ino+Naruto)Bring me to life/ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me (Mika joins) to -fe

(Clumsy © Fergie) (Naruto)

Can't help it/The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]

(Verse: Mika)

First time/That I saw your eyes/Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm/Played it cool/But I knew you knew/That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)  
You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling/Clumsy cause I'm falling in love/You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling/Clumsy cause I'm falling in love/So in love with you

(Naruto)

Can't help it/The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]

(Verse: Mika)

Can't breath/When you touch my sleeve/Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm/Whoa now, think I'm going down/Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)

(Naruto)  
Can't help it/The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]

(Sakura)

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me/This love sick thing/I like serious relationships and a/A girl like me don't stay single for long

(Ino)

Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up/My world is crushed and I'm all alone/The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

(Naruto)  
Can't help it/The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

(Mika sing)

So in love with you/So in love with you

(Toxic © Britney Spears)(Verse: Mika sing)

Baby, can't you see/I'm calling/A guy like you/Should wear a warning/It's dangerous/I'm fallin'/There's no escape/I can't wait/I need a hit/Baby, give me it/You're dangerous/I'm lovin' it

(Bridge: Mika, Sakura+Ino)

Too high/Can't come down/Losing my head/Spinning 'round and 'round/Do you feel me now

(Chorus: Mika sing)

With a taste of your lips/I'm on a ride/You're toxic I'm slipping under/With a taste of a poison paradise/I'm addicted to you/Don't you know that you're toxic/And I love what you do/Don't you know that you're toxic

(Verse: Mika sing)

It's getting late/To give you up/I took a sip/From my devil's cup/Slowly/It's taking over me

(Bridge: Mika, Sakura+Ino)

Too high/Can't come down/It's in the air/And it's all around/Can you feel me now

(Chorus: Mika sing) x3

Intoxicate me now/With your lovin' now/I think I'm ready now/I think I'm ready now/Intoxicate me now/With your lovin' now/I think I'm ready now

Mika's dancing was so hot Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her.

(Big Girls Don't Cry © Fergie)(Verse: Mika sing)

Da Da Da Da/The smell of your skin lingers on me now/You're probably on your flight back to your home town/I need some shelter of my own protection baby/To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)

I hope you know, I hope you know/That this has nothing to do with you/It's personal, myself and I/We've got some straightenin' out to do/And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket/But I've got to get a move on with my life/It's time to be a big girl now/And big girls don't cry/Don't cry/Don't cry/Don't cry

(Verse: Mika sing)

The path that I'm walking/I must go alone/I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown/Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?/And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)

(Verse: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Like the little school mate in the school yard/We'll play jacks and Uno cards/I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine/Yes you can hold my hand if you want to/'Cause I want to hold yours too/We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds/But it's time for me to go home/It's getting late, dark outside/I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)

La Da Da Da Da Da

To be continued …


	7. Clubbin' part 2

Continued …

Chapter 6

Clubbin' part 2

(All You Wanted © Michelle Branch) (Verse: Mika sing)

I wanted to be like you/I wanted everything/So I tried to be like you/And I got swept away/I didn't know that it was so cold/And you needed someone/to show you the way/So I took your hand and we figured out/That when the time comes/I'd take you away

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

If you want to/I can save you/I can take you away from here/So lonely inside/So busy out there/And all you wanted was somebody who cares

(Verse: Mika sing)

I'm sinking slowly/So hurry hold me/Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on/Please can you tell me/So I can finally see/Where you go when you're gone

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)

(Verse: Mika sing)

All you wanted was somebody who cares/If you need me you know I'll be there/Oh, yeah

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing) x2

(Verse: Mika sing)

Please can you tell me/So I can finally see/where you go when you're gone?

(Over You © Daughtry)(Verse: Mika sing)

Now that it's all said and done,/I can't believe you were the one/To build me up and tear me down,/Like an old abandoned house./What you said when you left/Just left me cold and out of breath./I fell too far, was in way too deep./Guess I let you get the best of me.

(Chorus: Mika sing)

Well, I never saw it coming. /I should've started running/A long, long time ago./And I never thought I'd doubt you,/I'm better off without you/More than you, more than you know./I'm slowly getting closure./I guess it's really over./I'm finally getting better./And now I'm picking up the pieces./I'm spending all of these years/Putting my heart back together./'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,/I got over you.

(Verse: Mika sing)

You took a hammer to these walls, /Dragged the memories down the hall,/Packed your bags and walked away./There was nothing I could say./And when you slammed the front door shut,/A lot of others opened up,/So did my eyes so I could see/That you never were the best for me.

(Chorus: Mika sing)

Well, I never saw it coming./I should've started running/A long, long time ago./And I never thought I'd doubt you,/I'm better off without you/More than you, more than you know.

(Chorus: Mika sing)

Mika's furry of her singing was amazing. Sasuke finally realized all the songs were about him.

_*I think I'll need to talk to her.*_

(Follow Me © Sonic Heroes)(Verse: Mika sing)

Anywhere you wanna go/Anything you need to know/All the best in life, I want to get it for you/Baby, I just feel so fine/I imagine that you're mine/In my world you're gold/I only want to protect you/Whatever I want I get/I want shooting stars/Whatever I need I have/When I'm with you.

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere/The moon is shining for you/It knows that I adore you/Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away/And you will see what I mean/If you just follow me in my dreams

(Verse: Mika sing)

I was searching everywhere/Suddenly I saw you there/And my love arrived, just in the nick of time/Life floats on a movie screen/You're the star of my scene/Live on the edge of a knife/Larger than life/Whatever I want I get/No one can take your place/Whatever I need I have/When I see your face

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing) x2

Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere/The moon is shining for you/It knows that I adore you/Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away/And you will see what I mean/If you follow me in my dreams

(Blah Blah Blah © Ke$ha)(Verse: Mika sing)

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah/Zip your lips like a padlock/And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox/I don't really care where you live at/Just turn around boy and let me hit that/Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat/Just show me where your dick's at

(Chorus Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Music's up/Listen hot stuff/I'm in love/With this song/So just hush/Baby shut up/Heard enough

Stop talking that/Blah blah blah/Think you'll be getting this/Nah nah nah/Not in the back of my/Car-ar-ar/If you keep talking that/Blah blah blah blah blah

(Verse: Mika sing)

Boy come on get your rocks off/Come put a little love in my glove box/I wanna dance with no pants on/Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox/So cut to the chase kid/'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is/I wanna be naked/But your wasted

(Chorus Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

Naruto, Sai, and Kiba came up to sing their part. Sasuke was horrified and surprisingly turned on by Mika's dancing. Mika danced with Kiba, Sakura danced with Naruto, and Ino with Sai. They mimicked each other perfectly. The girls danced seductively with the boys. There was grinding, rubbing and once in a while the girls bent over in front of the boys.

You be delaying/You always be saying some shit/You say I'm playing/I'm never laying the bitch/Sayin' "blah, blah blah"/'cause I don't care who you are/In this bar/It only matters who I am

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

(Truly Madly Deeply © Cascada)(Verse: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

I'll be your dream/I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy/I'll be your hope/I'll be your love/Be everything that you need./I love you more with every breath/Truly, madly, deeply, do../I will be strong/I will be faithful/Because I am counting on a new beginning/A reason for living/A deeper meaning yeah

(Chorus: Mika,Sakura+Ino sing)x4

I wanna stand with you on a mountain/I wanna bathe with you in the sea/I wanna lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me

By the second repeat Mika, Sakura, and Ino were dancing. They looked like a fast flowing river, moving gracefully and swiftly.

(Verse: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing)

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky/I'll make a wish send it to heaven/That'll make you wanna cry/The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty/That we're surrounded by/the comfort and protection/Of the highest power and lonely hours/The tears devour you

(Chorus: Mika, Sakura+Ino sing) x5

When the music stopped the girls were out of breath.

"Thank you, everyone. Goodnight." Mika yelled over the crowds' cheers.

When everyone left the club they told the girls how amazing they were.

"Bye, guys!" Mika yelled waving behind her as Sasuke, Sakura, and herself walked home.

"That was so much fun." Mika laughed.

"Yeah everyone loved us." Sakura smiled.

"It looked like you guys were having fun." Sasuke said trying not to be forgotten in the conversation.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Mika laughed rubbing against him.

"MY EYES, _MY EYES_!" Sakura yelled shielding her eyes.

"Sorry, Sakura." Mika laughed and Sasuke smiled.

When the got the apartment Sakura said her goodbyes and went into her house across the street from the building.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Mika said gazing up at him.

"That dance really bothered me." Sasuke said he tried to look irritated, but Mika could see the red in his cheeks.

"In what way?" Mika asked tried not it laugh.

"Well you were grinding on Kiba of all people."

"Maybe next time you can take Kiba's place." Mika giggled. Sasuke smirked.

He lifted Mika up in his arms and carried her into his room. "How about now?"

"Oh, tempting. Hell ya." Mika said. She kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke reached under her shirt and up to her breasts. Mika moan in pleasure. He pulled Mika's shirt over her head to expose her bare breasts.

He licked her right nipple while massaging her left breast. She let another moan slip through her lips. When he sucked on them; she scratched his back. He pulled her pants off. With on swift move of his hand, she was naked, clothes on the floor and naked in front of her lover. Sasuke growled in lust and stood up so she could undress him. Mika went to his pants first, and unzipped his jeans with her teeth before removing the pants completely. He removed his top swiftly and tossed it aside before stepping out of his jeans and kicking them away.

"I think I'll try something new." Sasuke purred seductively as he sat on her. His penis was placed between my breasts, and she played with it for a while, while he thrust in between them. Sasuke moaned, and soon, removed it from in between Mika's D-cup breasts. His fingers lingered near her entrance.

"Do it." She dared in a growl, and he obliged. His fingers thrust into her pussy, deeper and deeper. She moans and wrapped her arms around his neck as he messed with her breast. Mika scratched and nearly released when Sasuke curled his fingers inside, instead she screamed in pleasure.

Mika's mouth watered. The feeling was too erotic, and his touch to electric.

Mika bent down to his still erected penis, and slipped it inside her mouth, nibbling on the head. Sasuke moaned again as she slowly fitted it inside of her mouth. He thrust his penis inside of her mouth.

_*So wet and warm. Uh! She's good.*_

_*Wow! His is way more bigger than Gaara.*_

Sex with Gaara was great, but in comparison to Sasuke there was no contest.

She licked and sucked on it so hard Sasuke came in her mouth before he could stop her. Mika simply swallowed it. She almost got it all but there was so much it spilled out of her mouth. Which she toke it upon herself to tell him, while giggling.

"Where'd - you learn - that?" Sasuke panted.

"I wanted to try something new, too." Which was a lie; she had done that with Gaara, but why tell him now.

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her on her back. He bent down; he was at her entrance for the third time and stuck his tongue in.

It moved around as much as it could and curled at points, massaging Mika's insides. Apparently, she had cum left, cause it emptied into his mouth. He removed his tongue and licked his lips.

Sasuke made some hand signs; then there were two more Sasukes.

"Well, this is new." She laughed, but she gladly invited the Sasukes to do what they wanted.

There was a fake one on the bottom, a fake one on top, and the real Sasuke was standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Mika said hazily.

Sasuke could have sworn her eyes turned orange-red color, but he played it off as him get dizzy from the sex.

The bottom Sasuke slid in to her. She moaned. The top one slid into her ass. She moaned even more. She never felt something like this before. Then the real Sasuke slid into her mouth.

As they all moved swiftly Mika was filled with ecstasy. She scratched at the fake Sasuke. The two fake Sasukes scratched at Mika.

They moved even faster.

Then the fake Sasuke on the bottom noticed something on Mika's stomach. It looked like a tattoo surrounding her bellybutton, but Sasuke knew he'd never seen that before.

Suddenly, "SAAASSSUKEEEE!" and all four of them came at the same time. The fake Sasukes didn't have time to get out.

"Mika are you okay?" Sasuke said when he sat up. The fake Sasukes disappeared, and the real one lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Strangely enough the shadow clones cum disappeared. Not just the stuff that spilled on the bed, but the stuff in me, too. Weird."

"I wonder why?" Sasuke said after he got back on the bed.

Sasuke toke a quick look at her stomach, but there was nothing there.

"I don't know. Oh well." Mika said snuggling up to Sasuke as they lied down.

They fell asleep quickly.


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

This is told by Sasuke and Mika.

Chapter 7  
Dreams and Nightmares

They fell asleep quickly. 

*Sasuke*  
I kept thinking about the tattoo on Mika's stomach and the different color in her eyes.

That night I found myself in a dream about it.

*I was walking down a road. I didn't know where it was or where it was going. It was so bright, too bright. But there was a darkness down the road. I saw myself grinning wickedly.

The darkness grew and grew, but it stopped.

Suddenly I felt something in my pocket. When I felt it I realized it was a hand.

Mika was attached to the hand.

Before I could say anything she kissed me hard. The pressure was amazing. Then she grabbed my crotch. She smiled viciously.

Her eyes were an orange-red color.

I couldn't get away.

She slashed at my chest with her, now, claws tearing my shirt off.

Throwing me on the ground, she growled with satisfaction.

I was still frozen.

She purred as she licked my chest. Her body rubbed on me as she moved for my face. She kissed me again thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

Her hands were unzipping my pants.

Her hand slipped into my underwear and massaged my crotch. I couldn't stop from grunting.

Suddenly I could move but all I could do was mess with her.

She kissed me hard again. Our tongues clashed together. My hands went for her shirt. I just ripped it off. Then she bit my neck.*

That was when I woke up. Mika must have covered us with the blanket. She was asleep.

I already know that she is a jinchuriki but I've never seen her in form. She is too kind to lose control around her friends unless it's called for. She loves me, I know. Maybe…

I chuckled kissed her on the head and fell back to sleep. 

*Mika*  
I felt him kiss my forehead, but I was too sleepy to kiss him back.

*It was dark pitch black. I could see a very small light.

When I got closer to it I think I saw my self standing there smiling happily. The light got bigger and bigger, but it stopped. I started to see the scenery of the place I was in.

I was at the Final Valley.

"Why am I here?"

"Beautiful, isn't it."

"Who?" I turned around. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Do you remember what this place is?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah. It's the place were the best thing ever to happen to me happened." Sasuke said smiling.

"No, Sasuke. That's not right." I said grabbing him by the arm.

He jerked his arm away. "What are you doing? Leave me alone Mika!" Sasuke yelled I saw his curse mark activating.

It spread over his face and I knew this wasn't the Sasuke I knew.

'Sasuke.' I was speechless.

I couldn't fathom that this was the same Sasuke.

I felt like it was 3-years-ago, Sasuke wanting power instead of me. The whole fight at Final Valley. It all seemed to be just yesterday.

Just yesterday I hated Sasuke for killing me, for tearing and ripping my heart out of me. For making me cry for him. Just yesterday I was calling him a bastard and wanted revenge for myself. Now I love him with all the fibers of my being. I would and still will die for this man.

I think that this is what Sasuke would have turned out if I wasn't around to share his pain, to understand, or to love.

Sasuke just stood there looking up at the statues.

The curse mark spread more. I had to do something so I grabbed him and is eyes flashed crimson in color. Then with one swift movement he knocked me to the floor.

His skin was gray and his hair was a gray-blue like I saw when he busted out of the coffin the sound ninja four carried him in.

He lunged at me.*

I woke up and I was crying. Sasuke was asleep beside me. My mind took a step back.

It's okay. Sasuke is here he won't harm you again. Hmm, maybe I should test this out. If he really cares that much about me he may not mind taking it a step farther?

I laid my head on his chest and nodded back to sleep.


	9. Truth

This is in Third Person.

Chapter 8  
Truth

"Come on, Mika. Wake up." Sasuke said shaking her.

Mika just rolled over.

_*Jeez, usually she's the one up first.*_

"Come on, wake up." Sasuke shucked her more.

'Not now-5 more-minutes, Minato.' Mika grumbled.

"It's Sasuke, not Minato."

'Sasuke?' Mika blinked.

Mika reached for his face. Sasuke got the message and kissed her. That woke her up, because she slipped her tongue in.

When they stopped Sasuke said, "You remember what today is, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah …" Mika hesitated.

"Team 7 has a mission today. You need to get up."

"Right, shit, I need to get ready." Mika hopped off the bed, and fell to the floor.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked helping her up.

"Yeah, but maybe last night wasn't the best idea." She said rubbing her butt.

"Sorry." Sasuke laughed.

They headed for the Hokage's office.

"So, what will you do while we're gone?" Mika asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

They were in front of the doors to the office.

"Want me to leave one of my summonings with you?"

"Well, let's wait to see what the mission is first." He said pushing open the doors.

In the room already was Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade.

"You guys are just in time." Lady Tsunade said when they entered.

"What do you mean, Milady?" Mika said waking to the desk.

"What do you think I mean."

"You didn't." Mia said in shock.

Lady Tsunade just looked at her.

"Sasuke run home and get ready." Mika said spinning around.

Sasuke walked out the door and the others followed, heading for the gate of the village.

"Hold on Mika."

'I knew that wasn't it.' Mika whispered.

"The reason Sasuke is coming on this mission is because …." Tsunade paused. "… I'm afraid The Council will try to assassinate Sasuke while you're gone."

"WHAT! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!"

"They would do that, because …. I lied. Sasuke was suppose to die that day. But I couldn't do it. So at the last second I made a switch."

Mika couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I knew that you would want to speak on Sasuke's behalf. I thought that that would have an affect on The Council. I was wrong. So I wanted Sasuke to prove himself to The Council by doing community service. They are changing their minds a bit."

"What. Why would they wait until Team 7 was gone?"

"Not Team 7, You. Truthfully, The Council is afraid of you, Mika. Not because of the Shichibi, but because you are almost as powerful as all the Sages all together even without the Shichibi."

"The Council is afraid of me?"

"Yes, and that why I've sent Sasuke with you. I'm betting on you. Don't let me regret it. Now go they're waiting for you."

Mika turned to leave.

"By the way, this mission involves …. Renji. Be careful and don't tell Sasuke about him. Oh, and don't tell the others about what we just talked about. Bye."

_~Those bastards. They should be deathly afraid of me.  
_  
_*Shut up, Shichibi. I don't want to here it.*  
_  
_~They have no heart. After you bared your soul they just looked away.  
_  
_*Don't start with me.*  
_  
_~By the by, you probably should rethink it.  
_  
_*Great now I'm getting advice from the monster in my head. I'm going insane.*  
_  
_~Whatever stops the tears at night. Hahaha.  
_  
_*Shut it.*  
_  
_~Don't be mad at me. Oh and here's another one for you. 'He's much bigger than Gaara.'  
_  
_*Shut the fuck up.*  
_  
Mika approached the gateway out of the village.

"Mika finally, what toke you so long!" Naruto said waving. "Don't turn into Kakashi-sensei on us now!"

Sasuke thumped him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Sorry, guys Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really. Come on let's head to The Hidden Grass."

They walked through the gates and headed out.

'Mika.' Sai said catching up to her.

'Not now, Sai.' Mika said glaring forward.

'Don't be so mean. What the Hokage said was something about Sasuke, right.'

'How …?' Mika looked out the corner of her eye.

Sai was holding up a little ink mouse.

'You were ease dropping.'

'Just for a bit. I almost got caught.'

'You almost got caught, really.' Mika whispered sarcastically.

'Aw, how nice anyway. So what happened?'

Suddenly Sasuke swooped up wrapping his arm around Mika's waist.

He glared at Sai. Sai backed off, remembering the first time he met Sasuke.

_~He's jealous.  
_  
_*He's not jealous he's protective. He also doesn't like Sai that much.*  
_  
_~Whatever. Just rethink asking Sasuke to move in with you.  
_  
_*I think he'd like that idea.*  
_  
The Shichibi laughed.

Mika whined at the sound.

Sasuke noticed this reaction.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked looking down at her.

"Guess I'm cold." Mika lied.

Sasuke believed her and pulled her closer.

_*When can I ask?*_


	10. Mission Morning

This story is told in Third person POV.

Chapter 9  
Mission (Morning)

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE!"

When the sun came over the horizon everyone was awaken by a very loud hollering.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!"

It was Mika she was calling her teammates out for breakfast.

Sasuke popped his head out of the boys' tent.

Sakura did the same, out of the girls' tent.

"COME ON, IT'S GETTING COLD!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "SHUT UP! …. Where did you get that!"

Mika was holding a megaphone.

She didn't answer, instead she walked to the boys' tent kissed Sasuke then just walked in.

She held the megaphone to her mouth and inhaled.

Sasuke and Sai ran out of the tent fast. They plopped down just in time to hear….

"NARUTO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Everyone plugged there ears after they heard Naruto yell in pain.

Mika came out of the tent dragging Naruto out by the collar of his shirt. She sat him in front of his food. She glanced at the others they quickly scrambled to the seats.

"Good, now chow down." Mika said, she sat between Sasuke and Sakura, with a big smile on her face. Everyone knew that was a fake smile.

After everyone was done Sakura helped Mika clean off the stump they used as a table.

The boys' sat around waiting for orders from Mika.

'Sai, hey, you want to tell us what you and Mika were whispering about yesterday.' Naruto asked Sai when the girls were out of ear shot.

Sasuke heard Naruto and leaned in to hear the answer.

'Sorry Naruto I can not tell you.' Sai said with a smile.

His answer agitated Sasuke. Sasuke felt it was his right to know what was said between his girlfriend and …. anyone for that matter.

'Just tell us, Sai. Mika won't ever know.' Naruto begged.

'Sorry, Mika would kill me.'

'Well, yeah, she maybe a little over zealous with stuff, but come on we're all friends here, right?'

"I heard that, Naruto." Mika shouted from her and Sakura's position.

Naruto cringed.

"I told Sai not to tell you guy, so he won't tell you guys. Now, I don't want to hear anything about it from anyone, got it." Mika said as she and Sakura walked up.

No one said anything, they knew Mika was serious, and messing with her was out of the question when she was that serious.

"Mika you shouldn't keep secrets from us were your friends." Naruto said.

"Mika does it have to do with you or Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What did I just say? Come on guys leave it alone! We have a mission to think about. Let's talk about something else, please." Mika said walking over to her backpack sitting outside the tent.

"Here we're just outside the border to the grass. Get over here!"

Everyone hurried over to look at the mission map.

"We need to go here if we want to catch our objective soon." Mika was pointing to the heart of the village. "Now this is how it's going to go. We do some recon and spying first. We split up but I want to know what you guys are doing at all times so I'll give each of you a summoning. Do nothing unless I say so, Naruto."

"Hey!"

"She is right Naruto, you can jeopardize the mission." Sai said smiling.

"I'll summon them now so you can get acquainted and use to the one that will go with you, okay. After I'm done summoning them we pack and get headed out."

Mika rolled the scroll up and put it away. She stood up and the others got out of the way. She bite her thumb, wiped the blood on her hand, made some hand signs said 'Inu, Tori, Neko, Neko, Ryū, Kuma'. There was a cloud of smoke.

Everyone heard a few roars and a screech.

The smoke dissipated and standing there was a little dog, a bird, two small cats, a dragon-looking lizard, and a small white cub.

"Guys, from my left. Ishii, my lightning bear, Musho, my water dragon, and Kiroro, Kilala's twin, and you already know Kilala, Tsukune, and Crane."

The animals bowed their heads.

"Nice to see you again." Kilala and Crane said.

Kilala and Crane were the only ones who could talk.

"Now as you know each animal have their own abilities." Mika said. "So I'll assign you guy to the one that will work better. Okay, let's see, Crane and Naruto, Kiroro and Sakura, Musho and Sai, Ishii and Sasuke, how is that?"

"Come on, why Crane any one but Crane!" Naruto whined.

"HEY! Do you want me to peck your eyes out, moron!" Crane yelled. She hovered around Naruto's head.

"Look, you guys may hate each other but Naruto is a close combat fighter, you're not Crane, it works better and you're both have wind style chakra. Kiroro can be good protection in her bigger form and Sakura is a medical ninja. Sai uses ink and Musho uses water. Sasuke and Ishii have their lightning attacks. As for me I work better with Kilala and Tsukune, I could use Crane to but she's needed with Naruto." Mika said grabbing Crane. "You all will work well together, right." Mika glanced at Crane.

"Fine, Mika, I'll work with Naruto."

"Me too." Naruto said glumly.

After they packed up they headed out for the Grass Village.

"Mika I have a question. How are you going to know when we'll need your help?" Sakura asked.

"I'll use my Takagan's special ability to see through other peoples eyes. So I'll be able to see what you guys are doing."

"Is that how you knew about that girl from when I did community service?" Sasuke asked

"I did it for your own good. I've used it before on you." Mika said looking over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"Wha…, When?" Sasuke asked. "I don't quiet remember but it was back before you left." Mika answered.

They were headed for a heavy bamboo covered area.

"Well, obviousliy we're almost at the place. We'll take cover here okay. Sakura run the mission by me please."

While the boys setup a cover for them Sakura told Mika the point of the mission.

"Okay, this is what Lady Tsunade told us before you walked in."

"Well she mentioned Renji. She also said not to tell Sasuke." Mika said as the boys were finishing up.

"Right I get it. Anyway so there is some kind of backlash at this prince that has taken up residence in the village. Apparently the village thinks he is too young to be taking control here. So they hired you-know-who to take care of him. When he found out who was trying to assassinate him he got us here. That's pretty much it." Sakura told Mika as the boys sat down around them.

"Who is this prince?" Mika asked. "We are going to met him in the village right?"

"Yeah, he's name is Shinji. There is also a rendezvous spot up ahead." Sakura answered. "That's all I know about him, well, that's all Milady said."

"No that's enough, point in question we need to take care of you-know-who quickly. Let's catch our breath quickly and head out to meet our client." Mika said getting up and headed for her pack.

Everyone sat there and relaxed a bit. Mika fed her summonings.

Sasuke was thinking, _*Why didn't they ever say the guys', who is our mission objective, name. Is there something I'm missing?*_

After a few minutes they collected their stuff and walked to the rendezvous spot.


	11. Mission Afternoon

This is told in Third person POV

Chapter 10

Mission (Afternoon)

At the rendezvous point there was silence for a few minutes.

"Tsukune what is it?" Mika asked taking notice to the fact that Tsukune was growling at nothing.

Suddenly a kunai-knife came sailing through the air.

"Damn! IT'S A PAPER BOMB!" Mika yelled as everyone scattered in different directions.

Five men came running out with swords drawn. Everyone pulled out a kunai and blocked their attack.

As the others struggled Mika thought, *My summonings are too small to be of any effect. Damn!*

Mika quickly stomped the ground and a rock flew up, knocking the man off his feet. She jumped back and slapped her charm bracelet making a small knife that covered her hand. As she charged at the man she dragged her hand into the ground, boulders came flying up hitting the men who were fighting her teammates. She ran at the man, but just before she made contact a voice called out. "WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and looked for the source of the noise. The five men bowed in the same direction. When everyone turned around they saw a palanquin being carried their way.

"You, girl with the dark hair are you the one known as 'The Avatar of Elements'?" said a voice from inside the palanquin.

"Yes, are you Prince Shinji?" Mika said retracting her bracelet.

A boy of about 17 came walking out of the palanquin.

"You are correct, Miss." He said smiling.

"I am Prince Shinji. You must be the team I hired. Who would've thought that they would bring me 'The Avatar of Elements' to help me out." He said shaking Mikas' hand.

"It was no problem." She let go of his hand. "These are my teammates and best friends Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. I'm Mika Kuruteen, nice to meet you."

"What do you mean nice, he just had his men attack us." Naruto yelled. "OW" Sasuke hit him in the head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I didn't know who you were…so."

"I get it. Just one question, your men are quite capable of fighting, why do you need us?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wouldn't have asked if we hadn't already tried." Shinji answered.

"So is it really Renji we're here to get rid of?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, You idiot!" Sakura yelled. Mika's head snapped back toward Naruto. Naruto winced in fear.

"Uh yes. Renji is the man who was hired to kill me. I need your help. If you may follow me and my men to my home?" Shinji said, as he climbed back into the palanquin.

When they all got to the prince's home, they were informed of the circumstances of their mission.

"So as you see, my men are very protective of me." Prince Shinji said, sitting down.

"Well you know a body cavity search isn't that bad, if you just relax." Mika said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, so you already know what Renji is hired for so there is not much to tell you."

"What about why these people want you dead?" Sakura asked.

"Right, right. Well when my father died everyone hoped my older brother would take the throne, but he too up and vanished." So I had to take over and I'm not the best choice for Prince." Shinji said, as the others sat in front of him.

"Wait you said he too up and vanished! What do you mean by too?" Mika asked.

"Well my older sister disappeared a while ago. There were searches done by my father and brothers' men but no one was able to find her. Then after that, my father died."

'That seems suspicious, uh, Mika?' Sasuke whispered.

"How did your father die?" Mika asked.

"No one knows he was a perfectly healthy man. We think it was just old age."

"May I ask to see his grave?" Mika asked, getting up.

"Oh of course, follow me." Shinji got up and walked to a door behind the throne.

As they walked down the hall, Naruto whispered, 'Wow, there are a lot of guards around here.'

"Prince Shinji, are any of these men your father or brothers?" Mika asked. "Why yes some of them are mine, but they are loyal to the family." Prince Shinji said, opening the door in front of them.

'Yeah, until they're not.' Sasuke whispered. 'Ow!' Mika elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here is my father's tomb. Please take your time." Shinji said, showing the way.

*Takagan.*

Mika could see the body of the Lord. It took a second but she finally saw what she was looking for.

"Alright, Sakura, would you do the honors." Mika said holding her hands out over the coffin.

Sakura reeled back her fist and the slammed it down on the lid of the coffin. But nothing happened.

"Thank you, Sakura." Mika said rising her arms over her head slightly. The coffin did the same. She placed the lid over in the corner. Sasuke seemed to be the only one shocked at what just happened.

"Now, Sakura, see if my calculations are correct." Mika said, lowering her hand. Only then did the coffin lid fall apart. Sakura used her ninjutsu to scan the body.

"You're right! He was poisoned!" Sakura said when she finished.

"Thought so." Mika turned to Shinji. "You hear that."

"Yes." Shinji said glumly.

When they returned to the front room Mika said, "I have two theories. 1. Your family is being targeted not just you. 2. Your family is the enemy."

"What!" Prince Shinji said.

"Look, we find it suspicious that's all. Now these are just possibilities. There is no final answer until we catch Renji. So don't lose your head."

"Look here, I know my family. They wouldn't do that." Shinji said.

'That's what everyone thinks.' Sasuke whispered.

"Okay, now that we have confirmed what is going on here we'll do some reconnaissance. Everyone move out, be at this place by sundown. GO!" Everyone left in different directions.

"Mika what are we looking for?" Kilala asked running along side Mika with Tsukune.

Mika didn't answer. She didn't quite know herself.

When she reached the edge of the village she told Tsukune to sniff around.

"Kilala come with me." Mika said walking toward the brush that lined the village.

The grass was too tall for Kilala so Mika made her larger in size.

Suddenly a demon wind shurikin came flying through the air at Mika.

Mika was caught off guard and didn't have time to move. Just before the shurikin made contact Kilala jumped in front of the shurikin and was sliced to pieces.

"Thanks Kilala, gather yourself together and go get Tsukune." Mika said stepping over a bunch of little tiny cats.

The 2-inch kittens started to pile up and formed a giant tiger.

"Right away. Be careful, Mika." Kilala said and ran off.

*Takagan.*

"Well, well, look who we have here." A voice from the darkness chuckled.

*No. It can't be. It's too soon.*

"Hello, Mika miss me."


	12. Renji

This story is told by Mika

Chapter 11

Renji

"Hi, Mika, miss me?"

I stood there in shock.

It couldn't be and if it is why now. It was close to sundown. Everyone will be looking for me. If Sasuke sees Renji …

"I've missed you." Renji said breaking my thought.

Renji appeared from the treetops.

I readied myself for his attack.

He took one step and disappeared. I had forgotten how fast he was. I spun to block, but before I finished he was behind me again.

He grabbed my right wrist before I could pull the kunai.

"Now that wouldn't have been fun. You're so mean, Mika, trying to pull a kunai on me." Renji said stepping closer.

He put his hand around my other hand. He kept trying to interlock his fingers around mine. I made a fist so it was harder.

It was irritating him a bit.

"Well, you seem to be very rejecting toward me." I didn't say anything.

He took a kunai from my pouch. I was unable to move. One for Renji's special abilities is paralyzing people. He cut into my left arm I didn't want to make a sound so that no one came to find me.

He cut me a few more times.

"You're more tolerant now aren't you? Hm, last time you screamed more."

He moved the kunai to my neck.

He's so sadistic, merciless, and all around nasty, evil, and dirty. Not in a good way.

I knew that he wasn't going for my neck. He used the kunai to start cutting my shirt.

I couldn't let him but I couldn't move.

I used my Takagan to see where everyone was. And of course Sasuke was the closest. He was in yelling distance.

"SASUKE! HELP ME!" I prayed that he heard.

All I could hear was Renji chuckling.

He found me calling for help amusing.

Renji finished cutting my shirt. His hand ventured toward my chest. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was knocked on my ass.

When I looked behind me Renji had something very long sticking out of his shoulder. I gasped for air. I had been unable to breath most of the time.

Then I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I looked over my shoulder. Sasuke was there holding me. He was like my guardian. He came when I called. He's here to protect me.

Sasuke walked over to Renji with me in his arms.

He positioned me to where he could grab his sword. He slipped it into its sheath. I looked at Sasuke I had never seen him so mad.

Sasuke walked a few feet from Renji. He propped me up against a tree.

"You okay? What happened?" Sasuke asked the anger in his face changed to worry as he eyed the cut on my body.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said trying to get up, but he pushed me back.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry…" he smirked wickedly "… it'll be easy." His eyes flashed crimson red.

_*He'll kill Renji if I don't stop him.*_Not that it would be a bad thing, but Renji was my enemy.

I grabbed his ankle, "Sasuke stop." Sasuke looked down the sharingan blazing in his eyes. "He's not worth it."

"Look at what he did to you. Not to mention what he wanted to do." Sasuke yelled he wanked his foot from me.

Renji tried to get up, but he was paralyzed by Sasuke's katana.

"Sasuke, please, I'm begging you. Let him go." Sasuke sighed. I knew it was hard for him to walk away when something like this happens. He wanted to obliterate Renji.

He turned and lifted me up.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I said giving him a kiss.

As we left I could hear Renji laugh to himself.

"Mika you okay!" Sakura and Naruto asked when Sasuke carried me into the small cabin we were staying in.

"Sakura, get me some water." I said as Sasuke set me down on a chair.

"Here, Mika." Sakura said handing me a bowl of water.

"Thanks" I placed my hands in the water. As I lifted the water out of the bowl, Sasuke asked, "Who is Renji?"

My heart sank and the water almost did the same.

I guess he has to know now, as I sat there with semi-deep cuts all over my face, arms, and stomach. Not only that my shirt was cut open.

"He is a bad memory." I said as I used the water to heal my wounds.

"Mika are you sure?" Sakura asked. "He should know he's my boyfriend."

Sasuke was quiet waiting for my answer. After I got another shirt on I started to tell the story.

"A few months after Naruto left the village with Jiraya, I had a mission in the Hidden Stone Village. This was the mission that would guarantee my becoming a jonin."

"But, Mika you didn't become a jonin until two years after Naruto left." Sakura interrupted.

"Hold questions till the end, please. As I was saying. So the ninja I was to track and kill was Renji. When the time came that I found Renji, he said stuff like I was intriguing and piqued his interest. He disappeared before I could make my move.

"So I was going to try again the next night. One night when I was asleep he found me."

I could see Sasuke's face grow red with anger.

"He … well ... he at least tried to rape me." Sasuke stood up, he was furious.

"But …" I said hold up my hands. I couldn't finish without mentioning Gaara. Though I knew I had to. "… Gaara had been keeping an eye on me and he was able to show up and stop Renji before to long. But Renji still got away. After that Gaara was unwilling to let me finish the mission causing me to wait till another time to become a jonin.

"That is who Renji is and why I couldn't let you kill him, Sasuke. That is also why I didn't tell you beforehand. He is mine to kill I will finally get him. Renji and I have unfinished business."

Sasuke walked over to me, he grabbed me in a hug.

"Never keep those kinds of things from me." Sasuke said in my ear. "I'll protect you from that stuff from now on." He kissed me.

I knew that already. He didn't need to tell me.


	13. I'll protect you

This is told in Sasuke POV

Chapter 12

I'll protect you

The fury Sasuke felt was unbearable.

*That Renji guy how dare he touch Mika.*

"Sasuke …" Mika wrapped her fingers around his, "… don't be mad. I let my guard down I wasn't prepared. So it's mostly my fault."

Sasuke lifted his hand and kissed Mika's hand.

They walked to their bedroom. (Sasuke insisted)

Mika sat on the bed and pulled on Sasuke to join her. He bent over and kissed her.

Mika wrapped her arm around his neck. Sasuke reached for her shirt, but Mika stopped him.

"You're too horny. First of all …" Mika said putting her finger to his mouth, "… they others are either right next to us or across the hall…"

"So I don't really give a …" Sasuke started.

"And second of all, I wanted to talk to you about …" Mika broke off.

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her.

"I wanted to ask you to do something today, but with the mission …" Mika broke again. "Well, I wanted to ask you to m-mov …"

"Move in with you?" Sasuke answered questioningly.

"Yes, yes I want to live with you Sasuke." She was squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"Of course, I'll live forever with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke said holding her in his arms.

Never again was he going to hurt her. Never again was he going to leave her. He loved her more than he could imagine. Revenge would have to wait he wanted her; he wanted to be with her.

"Now I want to ask you something." Sasuke said as Mika placed her head on his chest. "When we get back home …"

"MIKA! SASUKE!" Naruto burst in through the door.

"Naruto, what is it?" Mika pushed away from Sasuke and stood up.

"Shinji is in danger!"

Naruto lead the way to the palace with everyone in the follow.

They could hear scuffle in the distance. They jumped into the fight. Mika being the leader headed straight for Shinji.

Sakura and Sai went to the Northern and Western guard posts.

Sasuke broke from the pack to help the Eastern guards. He wanted to help Mika but he was under orders by Mika to help the Eastern guards.

As he approached them he pulled out his sword and activated his sharingan. He quickly cut through many of the ninja there. He realized not only where there more ninja than expected but that they disappeared too quickly to have killed them all.

It got quiet suddenly. There were only a few noises from clashing kunai. The silence was broken by a scream. It was coming from the palace.

*Mika, shit!*

Sasuke met up with Sakura and the others, they headed for the palace. Sasuke and Sakura pushed the doors open. Suddenly they were unable to move.

Unknown to them Renji had placed a paralysis jutsu on the palace for when Mika came along.

Stuck watching the fight Sasuke realized Mika was in the Seven-Tails Cloak. She was already was at the second tail.

She lounged at Renji. They both moved to fast for Sasuke to keep up even with the sharingan.

"Blood Dagger Berserk!" Her voice was raspy and loud sounding almost like low growls.

Her arms moved fast and blood in the shape of blades. She was using the blood on her hands and fingers as a bending weapon.

"Flash!" Renji yelled, and then he disappeared.

Mika roared and the shockwave threw Renji from his position.

"Flash!" Renji said again. He appeared and slashed at her cutting her face.

"Sasuke, behind you!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword just in time for a kunai to ricochet off it.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke burnt the attacker, who fled immediately.

"Sasuke, look!" Sakura said again, pointing to Mika.

She was on the floor. At Renji's mercy, she wasn't doing anything.

"No! Mika!" Sasuke ran into the palace.

"Chidori!"

"Sasuke!"

"Ryo Flame!"

There was a flash of light.

There was pressure on Sasuke's stomach. He opened his eyes. Mika was on top of him; her hand was in the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mika screamed. "Sasuke give me the wristband! Hurry!"

Sasuke searched and found the wristband on the ground. He picked it up and only then did he see the situation. There was lightning coming from Mika's arm.

The chidori coursed out of her arm viciously. The scar was pulsing like it had its own heart beat. Sasuke realized the chidori was coming from the scar itself.

"Sasuke! The … AH! … wristband!" Mika groaned. He slipped it on her wrist and the lightning went away.

Mika's arm fell limp to her side. "It's gone numb." Mika stated.

"Mika!" Sakura yelled from the side lines.

Renji appeared behind Mika. Suddenly Mika was spun around and Sasuke had been stabbed in the lower torso.

"No. Sasuke!" Mika laid him on the ground. "Sakura come heal him right away!"

She then focused on Renji. "This ends now! I'm tired of you trying to ruin my life!" She lounged.

Renji used his flash jutsu to dodge Mika. Her swings were faster than before. Too fast.

"Damn, you hold still it's much harder to hit when you move!" Mika snarled.

After she got her ground, she pushed herself off the wall. She landed on Renji pinning him to the floor.

"Now DIE!" She slashed at Renji and he fell to the floor.

She walked over to see him dead.

She ran back over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, wh-why did you do that?" Mika asked tears in her eyes.

She helped Sakura prop Sasuke against the wall.

"Stupid, don't cry. I did it cause … I'll always protect you, Mika." Sasuke chuckled.

"Moron, you could've died." Mika said kissing him.

Sakura healed Sasuke; Naruto and Sai, who had just entered the foyer, checked to see if Shinji was unharmed.

"Well what an out come, Team Kakashi." A voice came from the darkness. Somebody walked into the light.

"Who the hell are you?" Mika said getting in a fighting stance.

"It's not possible." Shinji said in awe. "Father?"


	14. Really?

This is told in Third Person POV

Chapter 13

Really?

"Father?"

Their jaws dropped.

'I knew there was something off about the lord's dead body.' Sakura whispered.

Shinji started running toward his father.

"Shinji stop!" Mika yelled.

Shinji froze.

"Remember what our theories are." Mika appeared next to Shinji.

"Sorry, Mika ... your right."

"What is going on here?" Mika asked.

"Well it's quite simple. This kingdom is coming down." the man said.

"What but fa-!"

"Why would you do that this is your kingdom after all." Naruto yelled.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I am the lord of this place and I feel it's time to stop this farsce."

"So you sent ninja in to kill your own son." Sakura exclaimed.

"Your a monster!" Naruto growled.

"Now now, I have good reason for what i have done." the lord said.

"There - is no good reason for you - ugh - to kill your children." Sasuke strained.

"Oh my, you think I killed my children. Never."

Then from out of the blackness came two people they looked as if they were about 20 or so. As they approached Mika noticed that they looked some what like Shinji.

"Shinji are they your brother and sister.?" Mika whispered.

"Yes, that is Ryo and Kenna, my brother and sister." Shinji nodded.

"I was never going to kill Shinji my intension was to do the samethig I did with Ryo and Kenna. Which was to fake his 'disappearance' and have the kingdom fall."

Mika glared, "With such a small task why not just tell him what your plans were and not have all this mess? Why hire Renji when everyone knows of his reputation?"

"Another simple answer, first I couldn't do such a thing and have the possible fact that my children may turn against me. I was lucky to have Ryo and Kenna's

understanding in the matter. though I never would have geussed that Shinji would hire ninja himself. Though once I found out about you and your team a realized it was a good way to get Renji out of my hair. He had made one to many threats toward my family and I needed him gone. So I thank you for that, Leaf ninja." The lord bowed his head.

"Now I kinda get it," Naruto said, "But I still don't understand what would make you throw your kingdom away?"

"This land is small and the reason for a kingdom is unnessecary. We have fine ninja but no reason for them so I decided to fix that."

"I still ..." Naruto started.

"Naruto with such a small land they have barely any need for ninja at all. There for they have a kingdom or lord to keep the land under lock and key." Sai said.

"Oh now I get it ... kinda." Naruto nodded

"Exactly but for us we no longer have any reason for this kingdom. Most of our ninja have since left or went rouge. In short this land is dying and we must find a new place to survive. But we needed a reason so I hired the ninja to fake an attack and pretend to do away with all of us so that we may find new lives with no trouble from neighboring lands." the lord said. "Shinji it is now up to you, what do you want to do?"

They looked at Shinji.

"Well you hired us to do a job if you call it off there is nothing we can do." Sakura said.

"What'll it be Shinji?" Naruto said.

"I think I'll follow my father's wishes. They are my family and family sticks together, right."

~Don't ask me.~ Sasuke thought.

"I wouldn't know Shinji, but good luck to you. All of you." Mika said.

As they walked away Mika went back to Sasuke to help him up. "And you can come out of there."

Everyone was confused.

Then a ANBU ninja appeared.

"You've been tailing us for a while now. What is your perpose?" Mika asked.

"I was sent by the Council to check the outcome of this mission Mika-san. Your result is just enough for Sasuke to have now proven his dedication to the village. And your teamwork is what we would call excelent."

"So the Council still suspects me - heh - I'm not surprised."

"Well this mission is over. Let's go home." Naruto said.

"Really?" Naruto said as they headed home.

"Well look at the brightside no more Shinji and finally Sasuke is free." Sakura said.

"Yeah if you look at it that way then there is no problem." Sai smiled.

Mika was suporting Sasuke as they walked for his side hadn't healed completely.

"Yeah but I think they went to far with it don't you." Naruto chimed in.

"Who the Council or Shinji's family?" Mika asked.

"They did seem to take thing to the extreme. Though the Council may have wanted Renji and others who had ties to him out of the picture. They were most likely hired by Renji not the family. The Council probably thought with Mika's experience against Renji it would be easy."

"Right, I'll ask Lady Tsunade if she knew about any of this. She did know Renji was apart of the mission." Mika said shifting Sasuke on her shoulder.

"I should have known. Those moronic Advisers." Tsunade said.

"So you had no idea about this.?" Mika asked.

By now everyone was home but Mika dragged Sasuke along to talk to Lady Tsunade.

"No they must've left me out because of what I did for Sasuke during the time of his almost exacusion. They most likely don't quite trust me now." Lady Tsunade sighed. "You two may go home."

"Yes Milady." Mika bowed her head.

She lead Sasuke out of the Hokage's office. She kept eyeing the stab wound in Sasuke's lower stomach.

"Does it hurt?" Mika asked.

"Not really, I just can't feel alot on this side." Sasuke answered.

"Well, when we get home I'll take a look at it, O.K."

"Alright." Mika sat Sasuke on her bed. She walked to the sink; grabbed a bowl and filled it with water.

"This won't hurt ... much" Mika said setting the bowl down.

"Mika?" Sasuke said grabbing Mika's hand before she could put it in the water.

"What Sasuke?" Mika said, she looked puzzled.

"Something's been on my mind for awhile. I was so mad about the story you told of Renji, it wasn't until I thought about it that I realized you said something about Gaara."

"Yes I did. Gaara saved me the last time I was attacked by Renji." Mika said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well how did he know you were in trouble in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you he was keeping an eye on me. So he saw Renji attack me." Mika answered, she knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"Why was he keeping an eye on you? What would give him a reason?" Sasuke could tell she was avoiding the real answer.

"Because he just did, I don't know why." Mika wanked her arm from Sasuke.

"Your lying. Tell me why?" Sasuke glared.

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke! I was telling the truth! I don't know why he was keeping an eye on me! There was no reason for him to I told him it was a simple mission and not to worry! But he was so stuborn and he just kept saying 'let me protect you, let me protect you'!" Mika gasped she slapped her hands over her mouth.

~Shit, I shouldn't have said that.~

"Mika, what happened while I was gone? Because it seems you may have done something ..." Sasuke was interupted.

"I dated Gaara, okay!" Mika yelled.

Sasuke just sat there. Having her yell something like that hurt him somehow.

"Are you made because I asked?" Sasuke said. He grabbed Mika's arm. "Look at me." Sasuke said leaning to see her face.

"I didn't want you to know. I thought you'd be mad and you'd start something if we saw him." Mika answered. "And no I'm not mad at you. I knew you'd ask that sooner or later. Sorry for making you think that." Mika looked up and smiled.

"I guess I should have known you would find someone else who made you happy. That was all I ever wanted for you while I was gone even if I also wanted you to wait for me." Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. "Augh ..." Sasuke grabbed his side.

"Oh, let me take care of that."

To be continued ...


	15. Healing Session

Told by Sasuke

**Chapter 14**

**Healing Session **

"Oh, let me take care of that."

My side was throbbing terribly.

"Take your shirt off."

"Huh, Do what?" I asked.

"Moron, I need to see the wound." Mika said.

I lifted the shirt over my head. Before I was even done I felt Mika's hand on my side.

"Wow, this may leave a scar." Mika sid gliding her fingers lightly across my stomach.

Sakura did a good patch job. She said it wasn't so bad that we needed to worry.

"I'll just check for imperfections that's all." Mika said putting her hand in the water.

She lifted the water out of the bowl. She brought it to my side.

"This may be cold, so bare with me." Mika said smiling.

When the water touched me it was warm then she had indecated. She moved her left hand to my other side making the water circle around me. My torso was covered in water. Mika then moved her hands across the water's surface.

The pain was slowly going away. I could feel the movements of her hands.

_Jeez._ I thought I made a face which Mika noticed.

"Does it hurt?" Mika asked looking up at me in concern.

"No, I was just thinking about something." I lied. Mika raised an eyebrow.

"There doesn't seem to be any tears in your muscles. Sakura never ceases to amaze me." Mika chuckled.

Her hand glided up to my chest.

"Ugh. That stings a bit, Mika." My hands clenched the sheets on the bed.

"So there are hidden pains even Sakura couldn't find. But don't worry, I can take care of it." Mika closed her eyes. "This may hurt so brace yourself."

Mika put one hand on my stomach as she pulled the other one out of the water. She toke a deep breathe, then she pointed her fingers at the spot on my chest that hurt. She exhaled sharply as she moved her hand closer.

It did hurt making me grit my teeth.

"Hang in there, Sasuke."

Mika flattened her hand on my chest.

"There, hows that feel?" Mika asked as she removed her hands and put the water back in the bowl.

"Better, much better. Thank you, Mika." I said touching the scar.

Mika smiled, "Now we match." She giggled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said lifting her shirt.

"Not there, moron." She moved her jacket off her shoulder. "Here remember."

"Oh, right." That damn scar was always going to be a reminder to both of us of my past mistakes.

"To bad I couldn't be the one who gave you that scar it'd be my little revenge." Mika laughed.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words." Mika blushed and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Sasuke … I ..." I kissed her lips.

"Mika, may I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"Why?" I looked at her. In the one word I knew I had asked her a million questions.

"Jeez … I guess that I just thought a little pain was it if in the end I was with you. I stopped feeling like I was nothing and stopped blaming my self for everything. When you left I felt like I was alone in the world. I was hurting and dieing inside but I had my friends who were there for me." Mika sighed.

"I put you through a lot. You forgave me so easily."

"I couldn't help it. All that mattered to me was you. Now your back and that's enough for me. As much as I tried to be happy with you gone it was to late to fix what was to badly broken. Even Minato-sensei said that you would be the only thing that stopped the pain in my heart. My heart belongs to you even when I didn't want it to be. Your are my world; my everything. And even if you left again I'd still love you." At the end Mika smiled.

"Mika … w ..." I didn't have much to say to all of that.

"Now can I ask you something? Was it worth it? Leaving me; being alone; was it worth the power? Was what you said to me that day ..." She grabbed her shoulder, "... worth the pain to my heart? I cried so much for you, Sasuke. You made me feel like nothing, again. Saying things like I was in the way. Saying that the words that meant a lot to me was just air. How can you be here after saying such things. You said I was weak and pathetic." Mika was on the edge of crying.

"Mika, I had to. You don't think I knew how you felt. I had to, to keep from caring. Obviously it didn't work.

"I believe that the power and abilities I have now wouldn't have been accomplished without Orochimaru. But every day that went by was torture to me because I wasn't with you. I may not have showed it when we were younger but I loved you. You were the only person who knew what I was going through and you cared.

"I also knew that Orochimaru was watching to see what I would do. I wasn't planning on hurting anyone. But I didn't see you or Captain Yamato steeping in. After you were hurt I had to get out of there, fast. So I suppressed Naruto and decided I needed Orochimaru to interfere so that I could have a reason to stop it. It worked and this was the result."

Mika was looking down, I couldn't see the expression on her face.

She leaned her head on my chest. I could feel the tears falling off her face.

_Mika. I'm sorry._

Her hands wrapped around me and she pushed me down.

I held her. It wasn't till she stopped crying that I realized she fell asleep.

Completely exhausted I soon feel asleep too.


	16. It Can't Get Worse

This story is in Mika POV.

**Chapter 15**

**It Can't Get Worse**

The next morning Mika had woken up to Sasuke breathing in her ear. She stirred slightly and rolled to her left side. She was face to face with Sasuke. She giggled to herself and kissed her lover on the cheek before shimmying her way off the foot of the bed.

As Sasuke slept Mika changed into more casual clothes after having fallen asleep in her ninja outfit. Her choose of clothes were black skin tight capris and one of Sasuke's dark gray T-shirts.

Mika walked to the small kitchen to make breakfast. After about 20 minutes she walked back to Sasuke's bedroom. There she set a plate of food and a note on the table. She took her plate and opened the window, she then climbed out of the window and up on the roof.

The sun had just peeked over the horizon. The smell of dew grass was still in the air. Mika didn't always eat her breakfast this way, on the roof watching the sunrise, but today was an exception, it was comforting and relaxing. Her thoughts went to Sasuke's words the night of their mission _"Of course, I'll live forever with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." "Now I want to ask you something. When we get back home …"_.

What was it that he was going to say before Naruto came and interrupted him? What could he have added? Did he change his mind now that he was given time to think? Or did he forget what he was going to say all together?

"Hey."

Mika was snapped from her thoughts. She turned to see Sasuke. He had his plate of food with him.

"Mind if I join you?" He said sitting down.

"If you read the note than yes I'd love it if you did." Mika answered leaning against Sasuke.

As the sun rose higher in the sky they ate their meal quietly.

As Mika looked at the sky she saw a hawk flying in circles. _Dammit, what do they want?_

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I am needed at the Hokage's office." Mika said.

"You're needed here." Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Mika's waist.

"It's very important." She lead over a kissed him. "I have to go. Just stay here and heal. Love you." And with that she left.

"You wanted to see me, Milady?" Mika said after entering Lady Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Mika, I'm afraid there is another problem with Sasuke." Lady Tsunade said folding her arms on her desk.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down. Before you get upset let me explain." Lady Tsunade sighed.

Mika inhaled to calm down before she over reacted, "I understand, Milady, please, tell me what happened." Mika said.

"Fine."

"Lady Tsunade." came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in Shizune." Tsunade answered.

Shizune entered through the doors of the office.

"What is it that you want?" Lady Tsunade asked looking up from her papers.

"It's not me who wants you, it's the elders and The Council." Shizune answered.

"Great." Tsunade sighed.

In the meeting room Tsunade sat across from the Councilors. They stared blankly at each other for some time. Then Lord Homura spoke. "We want Sasuke contained and put on trail again."

"What?"

"Lady Tsunade you have gone over our head one to many times. The only reason we asked you here is because we know you can tell what the two jinchuriki who are attached to the Uchiha will do and stop them from acting out." Lady Koharu said.

"I have gone over your head to save this boy, the Uchiha. And it kept the jinchuriki's, or Naruto and Mika, from going crazy. If you do anything to Sasuke Uchiha you won't have to deal with me but you will be up against Naruto Uzumaki and Mika Kuruteen. I'm trying to keep you, them, and this village safe and how is that … by keeping Sasuke alive and safe." Lady Tsunade said.

"The Uchiha boy is a criminal, Lady Tsunade!" said Lord Homura.

"He has also served his time and helped the community! You can not hold it over his head forever!"

"He was not served his time you made it so he could be set free. Have you forgotten?" stated Lady Koharu.

"No I have not! But you may have forgotten something … your hearts and it is the heart of these children and the hearts of those like Sasuke, like Naruto and Mika and even Sakura who keep the will of fire burning which was the will and ambition of the Hokage before me. I believe not because of me being the granddaughter of the First and s student of the Third that they would agree with me." Lady Tsunade argued.

"You make sense and at the same time you are talking nonsense. We do what we have to to keep the peace of this village." Lady Koharu said.

"And as Hokage I do the same but unlike you I **listen** to my village. Do not make this worse than it already **is**! And unless you forgot Mika Kuruteen, a jonin ranked ANBU Black Ops head of her own Tracking and Hunting Unit, has not left Sasuke's side since his return. I trust her, I believe in her, and she loves and trusts Sasuke even though she has been hurt by him." Lady Tsunade stated.

"If you refuse we will be the ones to go over your head." said Lord Homura.

"Don't test me." Tsunade snarled.

"We will contain Sasuke for three days while we get the trial setup. That is all we are willing to give. We will make it so he can not use chakra or his Sharingan. This time he will not be in his apartment but in a cell for the time being." Lady Koharu explained

"This is why I'm only telling you. Just think about how Naruto and Sakura would react if I told them too. Look, I don't plan on giving up..." Lady Tsunade started.

"No, It's okay Lady Tsunade." Mika answered.

Before Tsunade could say anything Mika was gone.

_This isn't fair ... Sasuke … They sill think of him as a criminal and ever since he get back all he was done is help the village. _

Suddenly out of nowhere Crane came down from the sky.

"Crane, what's up?" Mika asked pulling the bird off her shoulder.

"It's Sasuke he's gone!" Crane exclaimed, "I saw he leave his apartment then some people came by and he was taken away!"

_They already toke him! Damn! _"Crane which way did they go?" Mika asked.

"Our north." Crane answered.

"Go find Sakura and Naruto tell them what happened and to meet up with me quickly." Mika ordered. Crane nodded and flew off.

_This is strange. If the Council was taking Sasuke then why are they heading out of the village? _Mika thought as she ran to the apartments.

Once at the apartments Mika summoned Tsukune to sniff out Sasuke's scent. She didn't care if it was the Council she was not going to lose Sasuke now, not after everything.

As Tsukune caught the scent Naruto and Sakura arrived. Tsukune took off and they followed.

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, but it might be the Council." Mika answered.

"Yeah, just think if it was some other ninja Sasuke could take them easily." Naruto exclaimed.

"But Sasuke is still healing from the mission. He can't heal in a day like you or me, Naruto." Mika explained. "In his condition anyone can take him with little effort."

"Don't say that we are still talking about Sasuke here." Sakura stated.

"I know I'm just worried." Mika sighed. "Listen if this is the Council we just need to play this safe."

The others nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes Tsukune stopped. "You got him girl?" Mika asked. Tsukune nodded.

Then someone appeared from the trees. Tsukune started to growl.

"Who do you think that is?" Naruto asked.

"Let's fine out." Sakura said.

_Takagan. _Mika saw the face of the person. It was a man with white hair he had a giant sword on his back. _That's … Zabuza's Executioner Blade!_

Soon two others join the man. One was a man with orange spiky hair and the other was a woman who had long pink hair and glasses. Then the man with white hair smiled and looked up at the trio he jumped pulling out his sword.

"Dammit we've been spotted! Everyone scatter!" Mika shouted.

The man swung his sword at them.


End file.
